This invention relates to a cylindrical lock set which may be used with the deadlocking latch bolt mechanism of our copending application Ser. No. 390,847 filed Aug. 23, 1973.
The invention provides a cylindrical lock set adapted for heavy duty use, having an improved construction as compared to previously available lock sets, and formed of sturdy parts in a combination having a novel and improved features, including especially the feature of permitting a key-removable lock core to be mounted in either of two orientations with respect to the lock chassis so as to suit either right-hand or left-hand doors.
A lock set embodying the invention may have any of a number of different "functions," that is, may be of different types and operate differently to suit different applications. Such different functions may, for example, be as specififed for heavy duty bored lock and latch sets, Series 161, in U.S. Federal Specification for Builders Hardware, Locks and Door Trim, FF-H-00106 b (GSA-FSS) dated Aug. 21, 1967, more particularly the different functions identified by letter "type symbols" A, B, C, etc. in the table on pages 35-37 of that Federal Specification. For convenience, and by way of example, the lock set here shown and particularly described is an A function lock, but it is to be understood that this is illustrative only and that the invention may be embodied in modified structures which provide other functions.